Strange
by Ski October
Summary: His voice was too soft; his persona too dark. She became this weak, transparent version of what she used to be. AU, slight Yuffentine. Based on 'Strange' by Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli.


**So......I was listening to Tokio Hotel's song 'Strange', for the Almost Alice soundtrack. It's awesome. And it gave me this idea, which I went through with. Vague Yuffentine. And curse FFN for ruining my formatting! Now it's all screwed up! **

**Ah well.**

**Here it is my lovelies! Please enjoi! And while you're doing that, please leave a nice little review, yeah?**

**

* * *

****Strange~**

_

* * *

__A freak of nature_

_Stuck in reality_

_I don't fit the picture_

_I'm not who you want me to be_

_Sorry_

_You want me to change_

_But all I feel is strange_

He sighed in resignation. It was always the same. He had done this wrong; he had not done that right. His clothes were terrible, his hair was messy.

His voice was too soft, his persona too dark.

He needed to be bright, cheery. Everything to fit the perfect picture she had in mind for the two of them.

But in truth, she knew he was a freak. Something nature had screwed up. He was living in the real world when he belonged in some sort of trashy vampire novella.

He knew this.

Every time she screamed at him, as an insult, he would only nod and agree with her.

For what else could he be? He was nothing special. Just some oddity that had stumbled in and wrecked her perfect life. She refused to give up on him though, relentlessly changing him to fit her lifestyle and personality.

He was nothing to her. A puppet. A toy. An accessory. He was there to make her look good.

_You want to fix me_

_Push me_

_Into your fantasy_

_You try to give me _

_Sell me_

_A new personality_

She sat beside him, prim and proper. The way a princess should. The way an Empress should. She would be perfect for him. Perfect wife. Perfect advisor. Perfect mother for their perfect children.

And when she was not perfect . . . She refused to go there again. It was horrible. So, rather than be beaten to kingdom come, she would submit to whatever whim he may have. Which, any whim of his was ridiculous and selfish.

Which is why Wutai had been run even further into the ground than it had been. It really hurt, to see her country so abused and raped**(1)**. But she could do nothing. She was the Empress and she was powerless.

She had changed. Had _been_ changed. He had thought he would fix her. Her personality too ill-mannered and wild, her tongue too sharp, too bold. He had worked so hard to push her into his corrupt fantasy and she was ashamed to say he had succeeded.

He had tried to give her…Well, a new _her_. When that did not work, he sold her one. He would not harm their children. He would not harm her friends. And he very well could have done so. So she succumbed, and became this weak, transparent version of who she used to be.

_You try to lift me_

_But I don't get better_

_What's making you happy_

_Is making me sadder_

_In your golden cage_

_All I feel is strange_

_Strange_

_In your perfect world_

_So strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life_

_Don't come closer_

_In my arms_

_Forever you'll be strange_

They were so down on themselves and what they had become. Their lovers--if they could be called as such--promised them inconceivable gifts to lift their spirits, but they would not get better.

Their lovers were happy with the altered versions they had transformed into. The happier their lovers became, the more miserable they grew. They were caged in the golden perfection the smothered them to the point of suffocation.

And they felt so strange.

In that perfect world, they were strange. Each feeling so vastly absurd it was unbearable. And not ever had they the courage to seek someone new. Someone who would understand, for fear that in their arms, they, too, would become strange.

They thought back to a time, when it was the two of them together. A happiness and passion the likes of which neither of them had ever known.

Not in Lucrecia.

Not in the freedom of being a rogue ninja.

Their days were spent in length together, their nights swathed in the making of their true love.

And here they always wondered. They thought and thought and thought on it. Each fruitless in their quest. They never knew where it went wrong.

He looks out his window into the night, straining to see past the frozen panes.

His heart was heavy as he recalled the stormy eyes that had last gazed upon him in disdain, much the way the brown ones did now.

_Yuffie . . . _She thought back on the last time she saw him, with regret.

* * *

They had fought, because _she _had been selfish. _She _had been the bitch. _She _could not forgive him. And all he had done, was tell Lucrecia goodbye.

He had let go of her, ready to give himself over fully. Just like she had asked of him. And she screamed at him. He trusted her enough to open himself up, and she had thrown it back in his face.

And now she would never be with him.

_Vincent . . . _

_In my dreams_

_Together we'll be_

_Strange….._

**End.**

* * *

**So? How was it? Like it? Love it? Think it's the worst thing ever? Tell me! Click that box and leave a review!**

**(1)-raped, meaning, taken advantage of, not...Raped.**

**~Carys**


End file.
